disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kwazii’s Special Birthday Surprise!
'Kwazii's Special Birthday Surprise! '''is the 26th episode and the one-hour special of Season 4. Summary It's Kwazii's birthday and Jake, Sofia, and the gang are planning a surprise party for him in Neverland. While the Octonauts are keeping Kwazii distracted with missions, Sofia and Vivian collect diamonds and pearls to make special gifts; Izzy, Cubby, and Skully make the food; Gaspard, Lisa, and Henry Hugglemonster bake the pirate cake; Zooter and Ellyvan deliver invitations; Sharky and Bones tune up their instruments to make a birthday song; Minnie, Cuckoo-Loca, and Daisy get the decorations ready; and Mickey even gets the fireworks ready. Meanwhile, Jake tries to find the perfect gift for Kwazii until he stumbles upon two golden sand dollars and then makes two friendship bracelets for himself and Kwazii. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii still sleeping in his bed when he wakes up to see the calendar and suddenly smiles with excitement! He goes to the kitchen through the Octo-Shoot and after arriving at the kitchen, he finds a plate full of birthday cake flavored pancakes, a little vase with a rose, a box with a shiny pearl from his grandfather, and a birthday card. After finishing his birthday breakfast, he goes through the Octo-Shoot again to the HQ. Kwazii arrives to say good morning to the other Octonauts and reminds them that it's his birthday today, only they were too busy working on computers and pushing buttons or just reading books. Kwazii tries to get them to remember his birthday, but they just ignore him and kept on doing their work. Kwazii becomes depressed but luckily Captain Barnacles decides to cheer him up with a mission. After Kwazii leaves to go on his mission, Captain Barnacles and the crew being to work on their real job: preparing Kwazii's birthday party in Neverland! While the Octonauts are making the decorations and birthday presents, Barnacles presses a button to turn on the screen only to show Jake gliding in the sky looking for the perfect present for Kwazii. Meanwhile, Sofia and her friend Vivian are making presents with pearls and diamonds for Kwazii in her room and at Dolphin Shores, Sharky and Bones are practicing their new birthday song "Yo Ho Happy Birthday Kwazii!" for the party which has Captain Hook covering his ears and Mr. Smee dancing to the beat. Captain Hook asks them why they're singing that birthday song and Bones explains that it's for Kwazii because it's his birthday today. Kwazii in the Gup-B hears the music and dolphin chattering from Dolphin Shores and catches sight of Sharky and Bones singing. He goes to the Jolly Roger to hear the music but Sharky and Bones quickly hide their instruments as Kwazii approaches. He asks if they're playing their song for his birthday, but Sharky and Bones lie that they were only singing it to the dolphins just so they can keep the party at Neverland a secret. As Kwazii leaves the Jolly Roger feeling once again depressed, Sharky and Bones continue their song. After looking for Kwazii's present for only two hours, Jake decides check on Gaspard, Lisa, and Henry who were helping the baker make Kwazii's birthday cake at the Disney Junior Town bakery. He looks at the cake which was blue, orange, and gold and had cake decorations of Kwazii, doubloons, waves and dolphin-shaped birthday candles on it and Jake gives them a thumbs up when he hears a knock on the door. Outside was none other than Kwazii! Quickly, Gaspard, Lisa, Henry, and the baker hid the cake in the closet while Jake opened the door for his best friend. As Kwazii entered, he greets Jake and tells him that he thought he smelled birthday cake but Jake lied to him that he and the others were not baking any cake, but Kwazii just sniffed the air again and insist that he does smell cake. Without thinking, Jake tells him that he's not smelling cake but just cupcakes so he takes one from a cupcake stand and stuffs it in Kwazii's mouth then pushes him out of the bakery through the door. After he leaves taking the cupcake out of his mouth and sadly eating it, Jake and the others continue finishing the cake but the third cake layer fell off when Lisa accidentally bumped into the cake. Gaspard and Lisa shout out "Catastrophe!" but Jake and Henry have no worry so Jake takes the decorations off the fallen cake layer and puts them on the second layer. After helping with the cake, Jake reminds Gaspard and Lisa to come to Neverland at 5pm and says goodbye when he leaves the bakery to continue his search for Kwazii's present. Meanwhile, Sofia and Amber were on their way to Bucky who will take them to Neverland with a cart full of gifts. They couldn’t wait to see the look on the pirate cat’s face when he sees all of his presents at his surprise party soon, and Sofia hopes that he’ll like her homemade presents as much as he’ll like the presents Amber bought, as her sister assures her that he will. Just then, Kwazii appears but the princesses manage to hide the cart of presents behind a bush before he could see them. When he walked up to them, he asks what's up as Sofia said that she and Amber were just out for a nice stroll, just when Amber was about to spill the beans, Sofia elbows her on the ribs before she could continue as Amber splutters that there's nothing else. Sighing heavily, Kwazii asks that isn't anyone doing something special today as he walked away, much to Sofia and Amber's relief, so now they can go get the cart load of presents. Song(s) * Yo Ho, Happy Birthday Kwazii! Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:EpisodesCategory:One Hour SpecialsCategory:Season 4 Category:Episodes with songs Category:Specials Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Henry Hugglemonster Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes with a character's birthday Category:Episodes that need images